un nuevo enemigo y un nuevo sentimiento
by legna 69
Summary: aparece una nueva amenaza en las batallas de Dante y Lady, Lady resulta herida y Dante decide cuidarla en ese momento, pasara algo entre ellos?


**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic espero que les guste nn, se que a algunos no les gustara pues no tengo experiencia en esto pero supongo que con los errores uno va mejorando, por favor pongan review para saber en que mejorar.**

Un nuevo enemigo y un nuevo sentimiento

En una oscura noche, diferente a otras, Dante camina hacia su negocio después de un trabajo; a lo lejos ve la sombra de una mujer, al acercarse a ella se da cuenta que es Lady, quien esperaba su regreso.

-Hola Dante, ¿como estas?- ella dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola, bien pero algo aburrido

-Dante necesito hablar contigo

-mmm esta bien, pero entremos a la casa

Ya dentro de la casa de Dante, el se sentó en su escritorio subiendo sus piernas a el como de costumbre, mientras que Lady se puso enfrente de el.

-Bien, ahora dime que necesitas

-Es sobre los demonios que venciste hoy, puedes ¿decirme como eran?

-No lo recuerdo bien…eran unas clases de sombras

-Creo que ellos eran pequeños fragmentos de un demonio que e estado siguiendo – dijo ella algo preocupada

-Cállate un momento –dijo Dante-, creo que tenemos visitas

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y entraron varias sombras como las que había enfrentado Dante hace unas horas.

-Así eran las sombras que enfrente, y por favor no destruyas nada- dice Dante con voz sarcástica

-esta bien, lo intentare

La pelea comienza, Dante usa su espada Rebellion y Lady usa la navaja de Kalina Ann, después de algunos minutos de pelea con las sombras, estas dejan de aparecer. Logran acabar con ellas sin destruir nada en la habitación.

Dante regresa a su escritorio así como Lady al lugar donde ella estaba, Dante se sentía tan aburrido por que la pelea no lo había divertido que da un gran bostezo, en lo que el abre los ojos, ve como una extraña figura que aparece de la nada toma a Lady por detrás tomándole los brazos y tapándole la boca

-Hola Dante-

-¿Quien eres?- dice Dante algo sorprendido

-Soy el demonio del cual ella te iba a hablar antes de que los interrumpiera

-…

-Vengo a retarte…vengo a retar al gran cazador de demonios Dante- lo dice con una gran sonrisa

-mmm tu crees que puedes vencerme eh, eso tal vez sea divertido

-en realidad…se que la pelea será divertida - el enemigo lo dice de una forma muy confiada

-¿por que no muestras tu verdadera forma?

-de acuerdo, no tengo nada que perder

Entonces empieza a tomar forma mientras tiene a Lady inmovilizada, este nuevo enemigo tiene forma humana, tiene un cabello largo de color negro y viste con una gabardina de color gris, sus ojos grises que muestran un alma sin sentimiento alguno.

-Mi nombre es Aarón

-si quieres comenzar, suelta a la mujer primero- Dante se levanta de su escritorio

-mmm quien dijo que seria hoy, que sea mañana, por esta noche te recomendaría que cuidaras de esta mujer, ya que es algo molesta para mi gusto.

Aarón invoca a una de sus sombras y esta ataca a lady mientras el la sostiene, se escucha un fuerte quejido por parte de lady después del ataque y Aarón la arroja hacia los brazos de Dante y ella queda inconsciente. Aarón le explica a Dante que si deja que Lady muera por la herida que causo en su pecho, ella se convertirá en parte de su sombra.

-Mañana si te daré la oportunidad de que sientas mi presencia, por el momento me despido.

Dante rompe parte de su gabardina y con ella venda el pecho de Lady. La carga hasta su habitación y decide recostarla en su cama. Al dejarla en su cama, Dante decide sentarse en un sillón que se encuentra en su habitación, el ya había dormido ahí algunas veces y no le parecía incomodo, después de unos minutos de relajarse, siente un frió que proviene de Lady.

-"¿Que puedo hacer?"- piensa Dante

Lo único que pasa por su mente en esos momentos es como poderla salvar, así que decide abrazarla y calentarla con su propio cuerpo. Al tenerla tan cerca y abrazada Dante se siente atraído por ella, se da cuenta que Lady es una mujer muy bella. Entonces Dante empieza a besar los labios de Lady y abrazarla cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que siente que ya es suficiente y deja de hacerlo. Dante se queda dormido abrazando a Lady para que tenga la posibilidad de sobrevivir.

En la mañana Lady despierta y lo primero que ve es el rostro de Dante y que el la tenia abrazada, a ella no le importa eso ya que ella se sintió atraída por Dante en ese momento por que se da cuenta que por el sobrevivió la noche. Dante se despierta y se quedan viendo hacia los ojos por unos breves momentos.

-Dante…puedes… ¿puedes soltarme?- dice ella con su cara sonrojada.

-claro- Dante se levanta muy rápido por algo de vergüenza.

-¿Estuviste así toda la noche?

-Si- lo dice dándole la espalda a Lady

-piensas pelear con Aarón ¿cierto?, pues yo voy contigo

-Para nada, así débil solo me estorbaras

-pero…

-la respuesta es no y guarda silencio- lo dice Dante en una forma muy fría

Llegando la noche, casi a la misma hora en la cual Lady apareció enfrente de la casa de Dante, el siente la presencia de Aarón, el sabe que será una pelea difícil por que Aarón no es un enemigo común y corriente ya que logro entrar y atacar a Lady sin que el se diera cuenta.

-Es hora de partir, esta algo cerca de aquí, no creo tardar mucho.

-Déjame ir contigo- lo dice con algo de preocupación.

-Ya te dije que no, quédate aquí, regresare lo más pronto posible.

Dante lleva consigo a Evony & Ivory y también a su espada rebellion, camina unas cuantas calles y encuentra a Aarón esperándolo en medio del camino.

- Hola Dante, ¿lograste salvar a la mujer?- dice Aarón con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Quieres enfrentarte a mi ¿no es así?, pues… ¡ahí que comenzar!

La pelea da comienza con Aarón saltando hacia Dante y Dante disparando con sus pistolas, al ya estar cerca Aarón comienza a golpear a Dante y este le contesta usando su espada, la pelea es muy reñida, Aarón logra esquivar un ataque de Dante y poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

-Que buena pelea ¿verdad Dante?

-Si, no me había divertido ya hace algún tiempo- contesta Dante muy confiado

-Que te parece, ¿si aumentamos algo la dificultad eh?

-Como quieras

Entonces Aarón invoca a sus sombras para que lo ayuden a combatir, pero pasa algo que no esperaba, Lady aparece en el lugar.

-Yo me encargare de ellas Dante, tú acaba con Aarón

-Lady, pero tu…

-¡Cállate y mátalo!- grita Lady

Lady comienza a combatir con las sombras pero al no estar completamente recuperada cada vez sus movimientos comienzan a ser lentos y torpes, lo ultimo que ve antes de que las sombras la rodeen por completo es como Dante Atraviesa a Aarón con rebellion, después de derrotar a Aarón, Dante voltea al lugar donde Lady combatía y al ver a las sombras desaparecer se percata de que Lady no estaba ahí.

Dante regresa a su hogar sin energía alguna por la dura pelea, al entrar a su habitación comienza a reflexionar lo que había sentido por Lady y comienza a llorar, se siente culpable por la muerte de Lady.

-Si lo hubiera vencido unos segundos antes, tal vez Lady estaría aquí- se dice a si mismo

-recuerda Dante, un demonio nunca llora- lo dice una extraña silueta en la ventana

Dante al voltear a ver la ventana se percata de que no hay nadie y se siente confundido al pensar si fue su imaginación o en realidad alguien se lo había dicho.

**Pues esto es todo, es algo pequeño pero es un intento xD, espero que les haya gustado nn.**

**Hasta la próxima y de una vez gracias por los review, si es que dejan uno o**


End file.
